Sweetened Melancholy
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: She sweetened his nightmare, for her purity and her ability to tell him the truth straight out. - Ruka/Crow friendship.


**_Author_**_: BebePanda401  
><strong>Story Title<strong>: Sweetened Melancholy  
><strong>Words: 2,251<br>Warnings: Comparisons to 9/11, and small mentions of harm.**  
><strong>Rating: 'T'<br>Summary: **She sweetened his nightmares as they talked, because of her purity and her ability to tell him the truth straight out. __**  
>AN**: My tribute to the 9/11 attacks. Even though I am not of an American origin, it doesn't mean that I don't feel for the people that lost their families in that horrific event of that tragic and horrific day. So, I pay my homage to the poor people that suffered the most, the least and everything in-between. And also, I was only what...four or five at the time of this event, so I do not know how people suffered. Forgive me if you find offense in this in anyway._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Sweetened Melancholy~ <em>**

_Voices continuously echoed around his head, screams of anguish and pain staining his already damaged ears and mental state. His grey irises were contaminated with fear, widening and constantly looking and looking anywhere but behind- an anecdote of his very life- show now fear and keep looking forward. But now wasn't the time for famous statements or lifetime morals._

_The screams echoed, haunting him to the very core of his heart. What could he do? When? How much time did he have to get away? Was he fast enough? Why were there so many questions?_

_All he could remember was rushing to get away from the thick, black cloud, whilst desperate people clung onto him, in the hope he could save them. But with deep regret, he pushed them off, remembering the tears and the blood, and a lost child._

_The black smog then over-took him, as his breathing tightened and blood came out of his mouth and ears-_

"Aah!" Jolting upright rapidly, Crow breathed heavily and glanced upon his surroundings. He was not quite yet used to the temporary but enriched clean bed sheets that the twins had offered the rest of the gang for a while- he was much used to sleeping out on the yonder adolescent moonlight of the poorer area of the city.

"I...It was just another dream... gee...I sure wish the tykes were here with me right about now...they always know how to make you feel better after a bad dream..." He whispered to himself as he sighed, also scratching his head in the process.

It was strange though, being away from the orphans. They were like his younger siblings, maybe even like his own kin. He wanted to get them to a better home, a better lifestyle, and now that he had managed to achieve that goal, where was his life at now? He felt like he was at a standstill. Birds always fly free, but at the moment, he felt trapped in an ironed bar prison of life.

He ran his hand through his messy orange locks and sighed- thinking and feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to get him anywhere in life, especially not at the moment. So without anymore delay, he rose from the amidst of white cotton seas and opened the door quietly- he did not want to awaken anybody else from their midnight slumber.

However, it appeared that one small person had all ready beaten him to it. A small silhouette could been seen, holding a distinctive feature of teal hair in pigtails.

"Ruka? What are you doing up at this time of night?" He found the small teal haired girl sitting on her sofa, quaintly sipping what looked to be a cup of green tea. She ignored him, her golden eyes shut away from his gaze.

Crow approached her slightly, but she was unaffected by his moving presence. Instead, she merely arose from her seating position and went to rid the dirt off of her previously used cup. Crow's gaze never wavered from her, watching her with the slightest amount of admiration of how she could stay so calm during...just about anything he could think of.

She then opened her eyes, and gave off a childish, but heart-warming smile, which gave off a slight essence of curiosity.

"Doushita no, Hogan-san? Are you sick? Why are you up so late? Do you need something, are you hungry or thirsty at all?" She asked. It was moderately obvious that she was concerned for her newly-acquired friend's well being. He softly smiled at her, she always worried about other's health and safety before her own. In some ways, she was the most generous and mature out of the whole group of Signers, plus Rua.

"I could ask you the same questions, Ruka." She did not change her composure at all. Instead, she began to boil the kettle again, this time getting out two freshly cleaned cups.

"Me? I am fine. I am not sick, I am up late to drink tea, and I am not hungry but I am slightly thirsty. That reminds me, would you like a cup of green tea, Hogan-san?" Crow nodded at her question.

"Sure, why not?" The teal haired-child nodded, and set to work.

As Crow watched her clean the sides and prepare the tea, he couldn't help but wonder what life was like before Yusei or the other's had met the twins. From what he had witnessed so far, Ruka was the main maternal figure in Rua's life, taking care of most of the domestic needs (although Rua did know a thing or two about cleaning and putting things away) and generally being there for Rua when he needed advice.

However, the young female child seemed to tire herself out- she often went to bed the latest and got up the earliest to take care of breakfast for everyone. Crow had even seen her collapse at one point, himself having to carry her to the nearest hospital on his D-Wheel. She never stopped thanking him for that until a week ago.

"The tea is now done, I hope it is to your satisfaction." Ruka handed him the cup, which he accepted. He then took a sip of the tea, and smiled lightly at her, as she eagerly awaited his response.

"It's good."

After having the tea, Ruka prepared to clean up again. Wiping down the table, watering the plants, still doing all of the domestic needs that still needed doing. Crow helped her out as well, folding up sheets and sweeping things off of the kitchen floor, Ruka was surprised that he had offered to help- most of her friends, aside Rua, left after helping her for five minutes.

"Are you all done over there, Hogan-san?" Ruka called to the teenager.

"Nearly done!" He replied, causing Ruka to nod.

"You can go back to bed anytime you know, I can do the rest by myself."

Ruka then sighed, as she prepared to wash the dishes. She turned the tap on, and let a flow of steaming warm water have it's freedom into the yellow washing up bowl below her. She was then generally surprised when Crow came over with a small tea towel in his hand, smiling down at her. He wanted to make the shifts on her a little easier for her.

"Let me help." Ruka, not seeing anyway out of this, decided to let him help.

However, she was plagued with questions as to why he had woken up with a start. Truth be told, she had heard him wake up with a fright, and it worried her to no end. She did not want anyone else to suffer, especially not under the roof of her very own home. Ruka wanted her house to be free of nightmares forever.

She had already caused enough nightmares, especially to her brother's life.

In her opinion, at least.

"Hogan-san?" She started. Crow looked at her.

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"W-what was bothering you earlier, if I may ask?" The orange haired teenager blinked a few times, before chuckling lightly to himself and placing his dry hand on her head, like a big brother to a younger sibling.

"First of all, it's Crow." She looked quite surprised, but nodded.

"H-hai."

"And second of all, thanks for asking. But I don't want to worry you, okay? You've already got enough on your plate. If there's anyone that should get anything off of their chest, it should be you." Ruka lightly blushed at his concern, due to being embarrassed.

However, she took his hand off of her head, and looked at him with a worried glare.

"W-would that be okay, Hog-Crow?" She corrected herself, not wanting to be disrespectful in anyway, shape or form.

"It's fine."

And so, the two of them talked about Ruka's problems. How she became the Mother figure to Rua, and even though she was a sick and fragile girl, she was still basically, his care-taker. Sure, Rua did his part a lot of the time, but there was only so much that his attention span could take. He was still maturing, girls mature faster than boys in most cases.

Teal hair disbanding from it's large groups, Ruka sighed a heavy sigh of relief. She felt like a massive weight had now been lifted from her shoulders, and she could finally relax. However, Crow still looked a little perplexed, perhaps scared if you will.

"Crow...please, tell me what is wrong. I will understand. You helped me, I will now try to help you. Please, don't shut yourself away." He was surprised at her maturity, but managed to not stiffen.

He was about to open up a little to her. Not all of his heart, but just enough so that she could get in, and understand his current frame of mind and how he was feeling.

"I...I still have nightmares about...that black fog...the screams...about how selfish I was..." With his tightened fists and gritted teeth, Ruka could see that this was hard for him to manifest into spoken words, but gave him the comfort of silence and allowed him to continue, but not before asking a few more of her many light questions.

"How were you selfish?" She spoke softly. Crow continued.

"I...I ignored calls for help. I only thought about myself, and to get away from that chest-tightening fog...there were no children present, thank god. However, all I could think about was my own life at that moment...nobody else but myself." Ruka touched his hand. He looked at her face, and was surprised to see that she was...

...Smiling.

A proper, endearing smile that Crow had never seen before.

But...why?

"Who wouldn't?"

"Eh? What do you mean, Ruka"

"In dangerous times, no-one can think about anything but to get away, unless someone they care about is in danger. You focused on those kids, didn't you? And since your feeling guilty, that proves you did care and you are not selfish. It shows you can show remorse to those who were hurt terribly that day, even if it wasn't your fault in the first place that they were hurt."

Crow kept staring at her, as she continued.

"So come on Crow, be brave, hold onto hope, toss away the past and look to the future. Don't you want to control your own light at your own will?" He nodded.

"Your a smart kid."

"I try."

"But be more like a kid, okay?"

"Eh?"

"Be more like the kid your meant to be. Live our childhood like your meant to- don't grow up so fast for other people's sake, alright?"

"Alright, but promise me something. Look to the future, Crow. And I will too. Let's put all the bad things in the past, but learn from them two, neh?" Crow smiled, as she returned the favour. It seemed like the two of them were going to be okay.

_Because no matter what you face, there is always a new light._

When they went back to sleep that night, all they could see was a train, and themselves coming out of the tunnel into a new, cherry dipped horizon. It was a sight to behold and lock away into your memory.

_And your choices affect your life, but you can escape them._

People noticed they had started to changed, and it defiantly was for the better, which nobody could deny at all. Ruka had began to put her foot down a little more, being a little more like the child she had wanted to be, but also requesting to Rua what she wanted for the first time-

To go to Duel Acadamai to meet a lot of new friends.

_Freedom was a single tower. It stands as a model, to show people there is hope after tragedy._

Crow had also began to participate in local Duel Circuits, putting the care of his kin into the welcoming arms of his caring and loving 'foster' Mother- Martha _(felt more like his real Mother, she gave him bird-watching lessons when he was younger)_. She promised to raise them with the same amount of love and lessons that she gave the three of them when they were younger.

Now he could have lead a bright future for all of them, and provide for them as well.

_Two twins, and a bird crashed into each other. One fell after the other. Fire erupted. Many think of this as a tragic event, but really, it was a warning. It was a symbol to show us that things like that happen, and we have to prepare for it._

_It wasn't the bird, nor the towers fault, but the people who drove the bird into it. Never let a bird be controlled, or things will come crashing down. But please remember this-_

_We will always rise up again._

"Let us always look to the future, neh? Crow?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I compared the twin towers and the plane to Crow, Rua and Ruka, so I hope I didn't offend anybody with this story. God bless the world, not just America or our Queen.**


End file.
